


Topped with a Bow

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, RK900 is Nines, gavin is a giant sap, inappropriate use of white fur rugs, lighthearted blackmail of a third party, mention of gavin wearing lingerie, nines doesn't understand christmas and he's grumpy about it, or maybe very appropriate use of white fur rugs, size queen gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Gavin has been working on his Christmas gift to Nines for months and now it's time ...Nines does *not* understand the point of christmas, and it makes him a little grumpy.Until it doesn't.Maybe there's some point to this 'presents under a tree' thing after all!





	Topped with a Bow

One thing Gavin had learned over the last year was that it was hard keeping secrets from an android when you worked with one.  It was very nearly fucking impossible to keep them when you  _ lived  _ with one.

Key words being 'very nearly.'  Gavin was learning how to navigate within that extremely thin margin of 'very nearly.'

When Nines moved in, Gavin had insisted he install a sleep program.  He had acquiesced, though he refused to run it for more than an hour or two.  Specifically he ran it for two hours every night.

Gavin found it very hard to bitch because those two hours were one at night when Gavin went to bed, and again in the morning when he woke up.

Sneaky fucker.

Still, those sleep subroutines were crucial to Gavin's plans, and he was ruthless at exploiting them.  He'd spent the last two months coaching his own sleep to give him about half an hour at either end of his own sleep pattern where he was awake, but Nines wasn't.

The easiest way to keeping secrets was having someone else on the outside.  Using her boyfriend's panty fetish as loving blackmail material, Gavin had ordered a custom toy sent to Tina's address.  As long as Gavin got it unopened, no one would find out her big macho boyfriend liked to wear pink lace undies with "princess" in silver thread on the ass.

Not that Gavin had a problem with that.  Hell, he only figured it out because he saw the box they came in and ordered shit from them himself.  But Tina had some hangups and Gavin wasn't above exploiting that shit for his own gain.

Getting the package into the house was step two, and that mostly involved trusting his boyfriend not to scan his backpack for no goddamn reason.  Gavin had tested that, too, feeling a little guilty about it. He'd stuffed some semi incriminating things in there, the kind of shit that Nines couldn't resist asking about if he knew.

All this prep, just to get a few pounds of custom molded plastic into his own fucking apartment.  Not plastic, some synthetic flesh-like polimer bullshit. Same kinda shit they made his boyfriend out of.

Gavin called a spade a spade: it was a fucking plastic buttplug.

Gavin gazed down at Nines as he held the box.  Hs face looked exactly the same asleep as he did awake, except for how the street light seemed to make his face even harsher if anything.

Five in the morning on Christmas day and Gavin couldn't even have a tiny sliver of romance.  He shook his head and went out to the living room, checking the time. He had about half an hour before Nines morning sleep cycle ended.

Should be enough time.  Stripping down, Gavin reached back to stroke his snug ass.  He'd been coy for a fucking week and he knew Nines had just about had enough.  You'd think it was the human who got antsy without sex, but perhaps owing to only being a year old, NInes was far more needy about sex than Gavin was.

Kneeling, leaning forward and reaching under himself, Gavin kept one ear sharp, hoping Nines stayed asleep.  He slicked one finger and pushed it in, biting his lip. He stopped and grabbed one of the throw pillows, shoving his face into it before aching back again.

He could do this in some other position but with the time he had, he didn't want to risk being caught in the wrong position.  The look of this was very important. He reached back, slick fingers pushing into his tight ass, working himself open as he tried to stay silent.

Gavin kept thinking about Nines, about how much he loved the fucking tin can.  Of course, the asshole had taken the name to heart. When they were ready to start fucking, he went and got himself some fancy new equipment.

Gavin had almost passed out the first time he saw it.  Nines had picked himself some baddragon.com custom shit.  'If you insist on calling me tin can, darling, I might as well live up to to the name.'

Shit eating grin must have come free with the installation.

Gavin pushed a third finger in and whined into the pillow.  Maybe a week was too long. First time, it had taken him two days of fingering and plug wearing to be able to take Nines without it hurting too much.   Of course, since then he'd been getting it on the regular, so a week couldn't close him up too much, could it?

Gavin checked the time.  Ten minutes, shit. He scrunched up, bringing his legs up and just about folding himself in half to stuff four fingers in, whining at the invasion.

Four fingers in and out, slick dripping down his thighs.  At the two minute mark, Gavin decided he  _ had  _ to be fucking done.  Thankfully he'd opened his package already.

+++++

When Nines awoke from Gavin's idiotic sleep demand, he noticed instantly that the human wasn't there.  He felt a minor swell of irritation, especially since Gavin wasn't in the bathroom. The whole reason he'd installed the program was because of Gavin's insistence that he didn't like sleeping alone.

Sitting up, Nines scanned the apartment, checking for intruders, or Gavin.  He quickly located his human in the living room. Probably near the pointless growth he'd insisted on installing, then decorating.  He knew Christmas had a great deal of meaning to Humans but he couldn't fathom why.

His brother had been no help.  'It makes them happy,' Connor had said. Which was lovely for the Lieutenant, but it doesn't make  _ sense  _ and Connor's cheerful participation just irritated Nines.

Nines finally stood, tugging his stupid sleep uniform into place, smoothing it down before he stepped into the living room.

The sight that greeted him actually shut down the vast majority of his processors and left his jaw hanging slack for several seconds.

Gavin was naked, on his belly, spread out on a thick white fur rug Nines had never seen before.  His head was turned, looking coyly over his shoulder while the colored lights on the tree danced across his face.  His arms were under him which gave his back a delightful arch.

At the base of that beautiful spine was Gavin's ass, but he couldn't see much of that.  In his way was a large, obnoxiously red bow. At first, he thought it was some of Gavin's lacy lingerie, which Nines was developing a taste for.  A closer look revealed the bow was free floating, Gavin didn't have a stitch on.

"I know you're not into the holiday, baby," Gavin began and the bow twitched when he shifted his thighs.

_ Oh!  _ "Gavin-"

"And there's that old question what do you get the guy that has everything? Not that you've got everything, but you don't have much in the way of needs."

Gavin shifted again, hips rocking slightly as if he were rutting against the rug.  His thighs spread even further as his hips pushed back. Nines could see slick glistening against his skin and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"So I thought," the bow quivered and jerked slightly.  "What's your one need? The one ... visceral desire that you need satisfied?"

Gavin.  He was Nines entire world.  Gavin was his sustenance, his sin, his salvation, his vice, his pleasure, his decadence.  His anwer.

"Once I had that, I just-" The bow quivered again and Gavin let out a trembling moan.  "I had to make it special. Get you hungrier than usual," Gavin licked his lips, and Nines could almost feel those eyes sliding over him. He knew he was hard, internal sensors alerted him to a redirection of thirium to his groin area.  

He was so hard he  _ ached _ , which was rare, because Gavin was usually very, very accommodating.  It explained why he'd been strangely withdrawn in the last week.

"Once I knew you'd be hungry, I had to dress up for the holiday," Gavin's hips rocked again, the bow trembled and the human let out a soft moan.  "But not like usual. I know you like me done up all pretty, but satin and lace doesn't get me ready for you ... tin can."

"Darling," Nines breathed, realizing Gavin had him so captivated he'd forgotten to breathe and his system was heating up.  Not dangerously so but more than usual.

Gavin moved more than he had since Nines came out of the bedroom.  He pushed his arms up, his ass pushing back as he gave it a little shake.  "Come on, baby, come open your present."

Nines was indifferent to his own state of undress during intercourse, though he preferred Gavin as he was now, naked.  Or in the frilly lacy clothes he so adored. 

However, his beloved had clearly gone to a great effort to set this up, and Nines felt he, too, should make it special. "Some-" Nines stopped, swallowing for a moment, and deliberately changing his tone, the soft, warmer tones he only equipped around Gavin, and had to re enable after stasis.  "Something tells me, darling," he began smoothly as he stepped further into the room. "That my gift is already open for me." He stood with his feet at the edge of the rug and pulled his shirt off. He enjoyed the way Gavin's eyes went dark, the spark of hunger in them at the sight of his naked body.  Then he stepped out of his pajama bottoms. 

Stepping to the side, making sure Gavin could see all of him, Nines stroked his thick, full cock.  Between one breath and the next, his skin hissed away, sliding into his chassis and leaving him stark white.  Like his human sounding voice, this was something reserved only for Gavin, and only for special occasions.

The bow was quivering non stop, now, and Nines could see how much Gavin himself was shaking.

"Now then," Nines purred as he slid down to his knees on the white rug. "Let's see what my darling has for me." He ran his inhuman hands up Gavin's warm thighs, then squeezed his ass.  "Such a pretty bow," he stroked he thin loops, watching them quiver like a flower in the breeze.

"Nines," Gavin whined.

"Shhh, shh," he stroked his thighs, gave his hips a warm squeeze. "You went to such trouble, darling," he said softly.  "Allow me to appreciate you the way you deserve," he was doing that, but he was also teasing. His hands swept up Gavin's thighs, over his ass, and along the skin into his cleft.  When he found the base of the bow he let out a soft, genuine moan. He'd expected what it was. He didn't expect how  _ thick  _ it was.   "Oh," Nines breathed.  "You really did get me the best gift, darling," he fingered it, stroking his smooth fingers along the tight edge, feeling how wide the plug stretched him.  If it even was a plug and not something larger. Deeper.

"Nines, please," Gavin whimpered and the bow seemed to push towards Gavin's hole minutely, then back out.

Nines wanted to tease more, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate enough to do so.  So he shifted closer, his knees pressed against the insides of Gavin's thighs. "So pretty," he fondled the bow one more time before he began to slide it free.

The sight of Gavin's hole when the toy was removed was incredible and Nines made sure to savor it.  He'd show Gavin later. For now, Nines watched Gavin's hole twitch around nothing. Then he lifted up and fitted the wide, blunt head of his cock in and pressed down.

Their moans filled the air as Nines sank into his human.  Nines leaned forward, his white skin pressed against Gavin thigh to neck as Nines folded himself around him.  Even now it was rare for Gavin to take him so readily. He had to finger him, often use toys on him, and take his time when he finally pushed in.

Once he was buried, his body wrapped around Gavin, he nuzzled him.  "Such a wonderful gift, darling," He whispered, kissing Gavin when he turned his head.  "Everything I could ever want," he began to rock, slowly at first.

"G-glad you liked it," Gavin groaned, stretched muscles fluttering weakly around his cock.  "Know-Ah!" He gasped as Nines brushed his prostate. "Know you don't really give a-a shit."

"Oh," Nines withdrew halfway and pushed back in.  "I think I'm coming around to the holiday," he promised as he began to thrust, slowly but moving more deeply.

The softness in Gavin's smile went right to Nines' heart and he made sure to save that memory deep in his core.

He pushed forward, deep into Gavin as they kissed.  "Nines, please," Gavin whined softly. "Need you,"

"Is that what you want, darling?" he asked.  "Want me to use your pretty gift and mess it all up?"

"Please!" Gavin pushed back, muscles twitching in an effort to get Nines moving again.

"Since you found the  **_perfect_ ** -" He drew out and sank in quick and hard, savoring Gavin's gulping moan "-gift, the least I can do is fill out your wishlist."

"Nines!" Gavin began to wail as Nines did as he was bid.  It was seldom he got to rut into his lover so quickly after entry and he took advantage of it.  He braced himself on the rug, feeling Gavin gripping his forearms as he drove into him, over and over.

Nines had more stamina than a human could hope to match, and if he wished he could simply switch of his orgasm center and it was as effective as a cock ring.  He didn't usually do it, though, preferring the control if iron willed discipline. Gavin was so enticing today, however, that he shut himself off, enjoying the pressure and heat of Gavin's stretched open hole, but in no danger of coming.

His beloved needed gifts of his own.  So Nines fucked into him, deep and heavy and relentless, just how Gavin liked it.  When his first orgasm hit, Nines let out a soft growl of pleasure but didn't slow his pace.  Gavin bucked and writhed, clawing at Nines' arms and whining as he was continuously pounded.

Gavin was sobbing into the brand new rug as NInes played with his gift, but he made no true motion of a desire to stop.  No safeword, no signal, just wrecked sobs and a tight hand around Nines' wrist.

After Nines fucked a second orgasm out of his beloved, he decided that was enough.  He unlocked his orgasm control. "Soon, darling," he promised, pressing his bone white face against the side of Gavin's tear-stained cheek, tongue catching one salty drop.  "Soon," he sped up, and a few moments later he stilled, his cock jerking as his balls clenched, spilling copiously into Gavin's clenching hole.

Nines nuzzled Gavin, whispering sweetly to him. "You did well, beloved, took me so perfectly." He pressed kisses to his teary face.  Once Gavin had settled and his face went soft, Nines reached for the plug. Thankfully the ridiculous bow came off. He set it aside reverently before he lifted, beginning to slide free.  He took a video of the process, Gavin's hole staying open long enough to savor the look of the thick, white fluid he'd put there. Then he pressed the plug back in. 

Finally, he eased Gavin onto his back before lifting him, tucking the soft warm body against his.  "You were wonderful, darling," he nuzzled. "Now I'm going to clean you off, let you have a little nap, then you'll open the  _ rest  _ of your gifts." So many pretty lacy things and he expected to see them all on his beloved in the next week or so.

"Then Hank an' Con," Gavin reminded him as he began the tub remotely.

"And then the Anderson's," he confirmed.  "Then we come home, and I play with my new present some more."

Gavin whined even as he wiggled.  "Nines, not sure I can take more."

Nines chuckled, kissing his beloved sweetly.  "But I thought it was a tradition to break ones Christmas toys the day you get them."

Gavin groaned and bit Nines rubbery shoulder.  "Next year you're getting a fucking sweater."


End file.
